


The Road of Possibility

by Lazchan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiryuu and Zeno discuss why he was chosen by the Ouryuu</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Road of Possibility

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [El camino de la posibilidad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181989) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



> This is /not/ the Zeno birthday fic, that one is a bit more cheerful! This was written because I had the sudden urge to write a conversation between Zeno and Hiryuu.

 

Zeno wasn't sure of this palace, of the people that deferred to him. It was so peaceful in this corner of the world, a fresh breeze that only brought the scent of fresh growing things to his senses. No blood, no dead grasses or tainted water. It was as if here, there was nothing wrong at all. So to avoid the bows and lofty words, he was currently hiding up in a tree.

 

He was confident no one would be able to find him, since everyone was out of the palace at the moment. He knew Hiryuu was nearby, but he was doing his royal duties; helping to set up far corners of the kingdom, setting up laws and towns and such. Protecting what had been there before and bolstering the defenses.

 

"So this is where you hid," Hiryuu's voice cut across the quiet and Zeno winced as he looked down through the leafy branches. It was no use hiding now, but it didn't mean that he had to come down quite yet.

 

"I was hiding," he leaned back more comfortably, "so can I stay hidden, King Hiryuu?" He could see the bright, flame-red hair that was Hiryuu's legacy. "I thought you were trapped in the offices to help the advisors with new laws."

 

"It was so boring in there," Hiryuu laughed, "and stuffy and the air was so nice out here that I couldn't help but sneak away." Zeno stepped down a few branches so that he could see Hiryuu easier and laughed a little at the sheepish look on his face.

 

"Is that how a king should act?"  Zeno half-scolded, but he was smiling as well as he took the last few steps to jump out of the tree, landing in front of Hiryuu. The pull of his presence so close was impossible to ignore.

 

"I don't know," Hiryuu said mournfully. "Being a human king is very boring at times and it seems that hiding in a tree might be the right idea."

 

Zeno didn't buy it for a second, not with the sparkle in Hiryuu's eyes. "You just want to get out and see more people—and you can't do that when it just me here to protect you." He touched the pendant that Hiryuu had given him, knowing that it wasn't that Hiryuu didn't trust him, but he wanted him protected instead.

 

"Maybe I want to spend time with my youngest little dragon," Hiryuu said with a smile, resting a hand on Zeno's shoulder. "Sometimes it's nice to stay in one place and learn about it and the people here. I'll be spending more time here, after all—and they did a wonderful job with building the place." He gestured broadly.

 

Zeno had to admit that even though parts of the palace were still raw and unfinished, the gardens and the main building was beautiful and In his humble opinion, fit for even a dragon king. Still….

 

"If I had a power for you to be protected by," he said softly, "you could go anywhere, do anything—I heal fast, but it's not enough." He looked down at the ground. He didn't want to be the useless one to his King.

 

Hiryuu began to lead Zeno back to the palace, hand still gentle on his shoulder. "When you talked with my brother, did you want to have a power that would fight people, or did you want to protect the people in this kingdom?" he asked.

 

"I wanted to help people," Zeno said softly. "I'm not a warrior or anything, but if I'm one of the ones that was chosen to watch over you, shouldn't I have been able to do something more?"

 

He couldn't quite interpret the sad look that passed over Hiryuu's face. "You do so much for me, just by being here, Zeno. You're cheerful and bring such an energy to the place and I've seen you in the villages, cheering people up and bringing them medicine and food. It's these little acts that help me more than anything."

 

Zeno made a face at that. "Anyone could do that, King Hiryuu," he said softly. "I didn't need to be given that gift for something as simple as watching out for people, I did that before Ouryuu found me." He kicked at a stone in his path and turned up bright eyes to Hiryuu. "I want to protect you, help  _you_  more than anything."

 

There was a kind of desperation in his voice that he couldn't mask. He wasn't strong or smart like the others; the blood didn’t seem to add anything much to him, not anything useful, at least. "Please, King Hiryuu—let me protect you. I want to do it more than anything." He wanted to see Hiryuu smile more, he wanted to see him not look at Zeno with sadness in his eyes when he thought Zeno wasn't looking.

 

Ouryuu had to have chosen him, out of all the people in the world, for a reason.

 

Hiryuu echoed his thoughts easily and turned around to stop them both, hands on Zeno's shoulders as he leaned down to look at him full in the face. "My brother didn't just choose you on a whim, Zeno. He, like I once was, is a god and I tell you this from experience—gods can see into the hearts of men, they can see possibilities and paths that would dazzle an ordinary human to where they could go mad. Ouryuu saw a reason for you; knew that whatever lay in your path, you would do wonderful things for me and this kingdom we are all looking after."

 

Zeno's eyes widened at the absolute confidence in Hiryuu's voice, the confidence that his king held in him, when he hadn't done anything special yet. His hands closed around the pendant tightly, emotion closing his throat for a moment.

 

"King.." Zeno's voice was a ragged whisper. How could he live up to such a thing?

 

"Don't worry about it yet, Zeno," Hiryuu's voice was cheerful again and he started to walk again, hair blowing back in the breeze and the smile was easy to see on his face. "Your time to prove yourself will come, when you least expect it. I depend on all my cute little dragons, not just the ones that can wield a sword or spear against our enemies."

 

Zeno nodded slowly, but his mind was caught up in a whirl at the possibilities that lay in front on him. He just hoped he'd have enough time to prove himself worthy of such regard.


End file.
